


Best Friends Forever

by rockforfrnk



Series: Transgender MCR one-shots [3]
Category: Avenged Sevenfold, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Frank, F/M, FTM, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, mtf, trans female Zacky, trans male Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 08:24:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12908025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockforfrnk/pseuds/rockforfrnk
Summary: Frank is happy finally to have his best friend Zara, who is a Trans female, living back in Jersey.





	Best Friends Forever

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this one-shot that can be read as a standalone and is also a sequel of sorts to Life Changes. I appreciate any feedback and kudos.
> 
> xxA

Frank's POV

I was happy when Zara, my best friend from High School told me she was moving back to New Jersey. She was about to open her own tattoo shop which is perfect for her. She is also transgender and we started to transition around the same time. Aside from Gerard, she was one of my support systems and I was the same to her. 

Zara’s family was not accepting of her so after high school she moved to California and finished her complete transition out there. I didn’t blame her for wanting to leave because there is a lot of opportunity on the west coast. California was somewhere she felt she fit in the most and I was happy for her despite missing her a lot.

I smiled over at Gerard when he came downstairs after getting ready for work. “Handsome as always, babe,” he smiled at me and we shared a kiss. The twins came running into the kitchen and the craziness of the day began. 

I went to feed Teegan and Gee helped with the twins. The mornings were always so busy but I kept thinking that later which would be awesome when I pick Zara up at the airport.

After we got the kids all situated I kissed Gee one more time. “So, Mikey is going to pick up the twins from school and Teegan will be with me. You might as well order in for supper in case we are late getting back.”

“That works for me, babe. It will be nice to see Zara again,” I smiled at that and our social groups have always been connected, and I'm happy we have such amazing friends. 

“I can’t wait to see her,” we said our goodbyes and I watched as Gee got in the car with the twins and I bounced Teegan in my arms.

“You and I are going to have alone time today, sweetie,” Teegan just turned one and she was cute as ever. She cooed at me and I finished getting ready along with making sure I had everything for the drive. It was going to be a long day so I hope she wouldn’t be fussy for a majority of the day.

I made sure the dog's food dishes were full of food and water. I grabbed Teegan's bag and I headed out to my car. She was only slightly fussy on the drive and I only had to stop once. Before I knew it we arrived at the airport. I parked in the arrival area and I held Teegan in my arms. 

“Frankie!” I smiled as Zara walked over to us. 

“Hey Zee,” I smiled back at my friend and Teegan was cooing over at Zara. “Aww, Teegan is so adorable. The pictures you sent are so cute but she looks even more adorable in person,” I side hugged and Zara took Teegan in her arms. 

I loaded Zara’s bags into the car and we headed back to the house. We made a couple stops along the way. She was staying with us for a couple weeks until her place was ready. I didn’t mind since I could always use help with the kids.

Once we got back to the house Gerard helped with Zara’s bags and we ate the food Gerard had ordered. I helped Gee get the kids the ready for bed and finally, I could hang out with my husband and Zara. Despite being exhausted it was nice to have a friend around for once.

Zara and I were catching up in the living room and we were slightly buzzed from the wine we were drinking. “You were completely loved sick when you first met Gerard. I knew you guys were meant to be together.”

"Yeah, I definitely was and you were the same with Brian," We both grinned I giggled at the memories of being awkward as fuck with Gerard when we first met. Since I was still going by Francesca I felt like I had to try to be as feminine as possible but it failed. Gerard quickly accepted me when I told him I couldn’t hide that I was trans any longer. Zara was still going by the name Zack and once I started to transition she did the same. We were both lucky to have boyfriends who didn’t care what was under our clothes. 

I was happy that Zara was still with Brian, who would be coming to Jersey soon but still had to finish some stuff in California first.

_Flashback_

_I got changed in my bathroom, which I was thankful for having my own. I didn’t like the idea of having to share one with my parents. They were not used to me being Frank. They were still getting used to the change in my voice and that I was dressing more manly but I didn’t care what they thought. All that mattered is that my friends and Gerard accepted me. We were going on a double date with Zara’s boyfriend._

_I still felt awkward getting used to my new appearance but at least it matched how I felt on the inside. I knew soon I’d be ready to show Gerard more of myself and finally lose my virginity to him. He was attending art school in New York, so we didn’t get to each other all the time. But when he came home every other weekend it was worth the wait._

_Zara was sitting on my bed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a simple outfit, which consisted of a band t-shirt and skinny jeans. My chest was flat thanks to the binder I use on a regular basis. “You look great Frank! Gee loves you and tonight will be special regardless.” I turned around and smiled at my best-friend._

_Zara got off the bed and stood by me as we looked in the mirror. I cut my hair short once I decided to transition and I felt like I could finally pass as a real man. Zara squeezed my shoulder and I looked over at her. “Thanks, Zee for being here for me. I am lucky that we have each other while we go through our transitions together,” she smiled at me and I was lucky to call her my best friend._

_Zara was still growing her hair out but she looked so comfortable now that she could show the world her true self. Like me, her style was on the punk side, and she wasn’t super feminine yet, but she looked good regardless of what was under her clothes. She was now taking hormones, which is something I’m not ready to do anytime soon, because I still want to leave the option of having kids open._

_“We should probably get going Frank, don’t want to keep our sexy boyfriends waiting,” She grinned._

_I grinned as well and let out a laugh. She was dating Brian Haner, Jr and they were the perfect match. I was happy that she had someone that accepted her as well. “Yeah, let’s go,” We walked out of my room and downstairs. My mom let Gee and Brian in and they both smiled over at us. I loved that we could have double dates and enjoy our lives and be open about who we are._

_“Frank, you look gorgeous, babe,” I smiled and felt my face heat up. Even after dating for a few months the simplest things Gee did make me blush._

_That night was the most special night and I gave myself to Gee for the first time. He made me feel like I was on top of the world._

End of flashback

“You must be excited that Brian will be here once your place is ready.” 

“I wonder how he is going to like being in Jersey again,” We both grinned and knew he was going to adjust to the cold weather once again.

Gee walked back into the room and he looked exhausted. He plopped down beside me, “I swear our kids will be the death of me,” I could not deny how exhausting it was being a parent of three young kids. But we always managed and I wouldn't change anything about our life. 

“I know babe,” I leaned over and kissed him softly. Zara was giggling at us and I felt my face heat up and playfully slapped her arm. Things were the same between Zara and I and I knew we would finally be able to hang out more.

“You guys are still as cute as fuck.” 

“Zee stop,” I giggled. “I think you should head to bed, Gee. I’ll be joining you soon anyway,” we kissed one more time and I watched him as he headed back upstairs.

Zara moved closer to me and wrapped one of her now tattooed arms on my shoulder. We are like two peas in a pod, we have so much in common. That was one of the reasons we became best friends at such a young age. “I’m so happy for you. Gerard is so good to you and you guys make awesome parents.”

I smiled. “Thanks, Zee. Do you think you and Bri will adopt at some point?”

“I hope we can have at least one kid. I think we are finally ready.”

“Well, cheers to that,” we grabbed our drinks and clinked our glasses. 

“To our fucking awesome lives in Jersey,” I giggled and so did Zara. Fuck, it felt so amazing to have her back around and I was looking forward to having her around on a regular basis again. 


End file.
